Moustache
|year = 2014 |position = 26th (Final) |points = 2 (Final) |previous = "L'enfer et moi" |next = "N'oubliez pas"}} "Moustache" was the French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, performed by the group TWIN TWIN. As a member of the "Big Five" it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in last place with 2 points. This was the first time ever that the country had achieved such a result. Lyrics French= Quelque chose me manque, mais quoi? Je veux ci, je veux ça Quand j’dors j’fais des rêves en dollars Tous les jours j’ai un nouveau costard Chez moi tout est neuf, tout est beau Le monde pleure derrière mes rideaux Je m’en fous, j’habite au dernier étage J’connais même pas ma femme de ménage Il y a du cuir dans ma voiture L’odeur de mon parfum me rassure Je n’aime pas montrer mes émotions À la salle de musculation Je soulève quelques poids et haltères Mon corps est une machine de guerre Je tout ce qu’on rêverait d’avoir J’ai peut-être tout, c’est vrai, mais moi j’voulais Une moustache, moustache, moustache I wanna have a moustache, moustache, moustache Quiera un bigote Je veux ci, je veux ça Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Je veux ci, je veux ça Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Je veux ci, je veux ça C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça Je veux ci, je veux ça C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Alors j’en rajoute encore Des tonnes de choses derrière mes placards J’ai des amis quand même Et même j’ai des amis qui m’aiment J’me dis j’ai tout pour plaire, j’ai tout pour J’ai le monde à mes pieds, c’est fou Je tout ce qu’on rêverait d’avoir J’ai peut-être tout, c’est vrai, mais moi j’voulais Une moustache, moustache, moustache I wanna have a moustache, moustache, moustache Quiera un bigote Je veux ci, je veux ça Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Je veux ci, je veux ça Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas J’donnerais tout ce que j’ai contre une moustache Maintenant je sais c’que j’veux, c’est une moustache J’pourrais tout laisser, tout donner pour une moustache J’ai peut-être tout, c’est vrai, mais pas c’que j’voulais Je veux ci, je veux ça Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Je veux ci, je veux ça Il y en a jamais assez pour moi C’est comme ci, c’est comme ça Il y a toujours un truc que j’ai pas Une moustache |-| Translation= I’m missing something, but what? I want this, I want that When I’m asleep I dream in dollars Every day I have a new suit At my place everything is new, everything is beautiful The world is crying behind my curtains I don’t care, I live on the top floor I don’t even know my maid There’s leather in my car The smell of my fragrance reassures me I don’t like showing my emotions In the fitness room I lift some weights and dumbbells My body is a war machine Everything that I dream of having I may have everything, it’s true, but I want A moustache, moustache, moustache I wanna have a moustache, moustache, moustache I want a moustache I want this, I want that There’s never enough for me It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something that I don’t have I want this, I want that There’s never enough for me It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something that I don’t have I want this, I want that It’s like this, it’s like that I want this, I want that It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something that I don’t have So I’m still adding it up The tonnes of things behind my cupboards I still have some friends And I even have friends who love me I tell myself I have it all, I have everything I’ve the world at my feet, it’s crazy Everything that I dream of having I may have everything, it’s true, but I wanted A moustache, moustache, moustache I wanna have a moustache, moustache, moustache I want a moustache I want this, I want that There’s never enough for me It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something that I don’t have I want this, I want that There’s never enough for me It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something that I don’t have I would give everything I have for a moustache Now I know what I want, a moustache I could leave everything, give everything for a moustache I may have everything, it’s true, but not what I want I want this, I want that There’s never enough for me It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something that I don’t have I want this, I want that There’s never enough for me It’s like this, it’s like that There’s always something that I don’t have A moustache Videos Twin Twin - Moustache (France) 2014 Eurovision Song Contest TWIN TWIN - Moustache (France) LIVE Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Grand Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurpvision Song Contest 2014 Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in French Category:Big Five Category:Last place entries